I'm Glad
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Raimundo is disappointed about his choice to be on the Heylin side, since he no longer has any friends. He also discovers that everyone sucks at summaries sometimes.


(AN: Hey, this is another Xiaolin Showdown story. No Rai/Jack this time. This basically reflects on Raimundo's feelings when he's on the Heylin side. This was just to keep me occupied while I try thinking of a good song to go for my next Rai/Jack story. Hope you like it, if not, sorry.

Disclaimer: If I owned the charies, Raimundo and Jack would be tortured by each other's prescence and Kimiko wouldn't change her hair style all the time.)

A slight flashing in front of me, moving across my eyelids, made me finally wake up.

Unfortunately, I was where I had been when I fell asleep, relaxing in the seat of a race car arcade game.

My name rolled across the screen vertically many times, and across from the names, were multiple numbers.

I looked around at the many other arcade games, all flashing my name, I then felt a soft blanket covering me.

'Wuya must have come in.' I thought, since none of the stone monsters would handle such a 'trivial' task.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

I stood, the blanket falling from my shoulders, and then wandered over to the huge windows that lined the west wall. It was so lonely, no sound except from the video games, but they were nothing without anyone to play with.

Maybe Wuya would play with me today. I always hoped, but she was always busy with something more.

My stomach seemed to churn with the feeling of loneliness, emptiness.

I looked around. Everything I had ever possibly wanted resided in this room. Video Games Galore, A nice Red Sports car, (A/N: Which is odd since he can't drive) a bed bigger then I'd ever seen before, but was this all what I truly wanted?

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

This was what I wanted! I had been miserable with those so called friends and the old man. Or had I really been miserable?

Anger was always mistaken as misery, if I had really been angry, then it would have passed, and I'd be much happier.

It was too late now though. 'What's done is done' I thought before walking away from the windows. I had driven away my close friends, destroyed our friendship, betrayed their trust, and all for such material things.

Maybe Wuya hadn't destroyed them yet, maybe I still had a chance to get at least one of my friends back.

None of my friends wanted me back though, although Jack wanted to join me, Wuya would not allow it.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

I sighed again, walking out of my room and into the stone halls. They were totally abandoned as usual.

As I walked down the halls, I began to imagine people, no not people, my close friends. Kimiko, yelling at me for looking through her diary, Clay, getting ready to pound me for making fun of him, Omi, failing at using slang, even Jack, ranting about himself as usual, but as I looked up, the halls were empty, and my foot steps were echoing of the walls.

"They're right; it is lonely at the top." I said aloud, the words mixing with the echoing steps.

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I want to start this over again_

_So I try to hold_

_Onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

I felt myself wishing that I was dead, that I was the one being destroyed instead of my friends. They didn't deserve it, all they did was care.

Then I heard someone calling my name. It sounded like Wuya at first, but as it continued, it turned into Kimiko's voice.

She sounded worried, and then a few other voices joined hers. I looked up, the hall continued, never stopping, no openings, just the stone hall.

They wanted me to come back, to breathe?

Suddenly I stopped moving, all functions in my body stopping, my air flow cutting off. I gasped, clutching out for something, grabbing a familiar feeling cloth, then everything blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft sea breeze blew across his face, his damp brown locks moving slightly.

He gasped, reaching out for something, grabbing a familiar cloth.

"Hold on! I think he's coming to!" Kimiko said to the group surrounding her.

Something was pushing hard on his chest, but stopped as Kimiko said this.

Half lidded green eyes opened but quickly shut again as the bright sun seemed so different from the dreary halls he'd just been in.

He opened his mouth to speak, but coughed violently instead.

"Calm down there partner." Clay said after the other boy's coughing fit. "That was quite a scare you caused us."

"We thought you weren't going to make it!" Dojo commented.

Raimundo tried sitting up, his eyes open and used to the sun again, but he sat up too fast and everything mixed in a swirl of colors, his head throbbed. He almost fell back again but they were quick to make sure he didn't.

"Where are we?" Raimundo finally asked, now being able to take in his surroundings. They were on a nice, warm sandy beach with a cooling breeze and seagulls cawing over head.

"Well, we were searching for the Shen Gong Wu remember?" Kimiko said, looking over to a cliff that cut the shore off.

There was a forest behind them, so this was actually one of the beaches that hadn't any city built near by.

Raimundo nodded, the rest flooding in as he saw Omi approaching with some fresh water and a rag.

_He'd been looking for the Shen Gong Wu, all of them having split up. Raimundo was just about to head back before he noticed one of Jack's robots along the cliffs._

_Well, of course he went to follow them, steal the Shen Gong Wu before they did, but they discovered him and attacked all at once._

_He'd been doing fine until Omi distracted him by yelling out "I found it!" then one of the robots got a good hit on him, sending him off the side of the cliff and into a watery grave._

"So, how did I end up here?" He asked kind of shooting glares at an oblivious Omi.

"Well, I dived in after you hadn't come up while Omi and Clay handled the rest of the bots." Kimiko commented.

Now that Raimundo thought about it, Kimiko's hair did look slightly damp to him.

Raimundo nodded slightly while slowly climbing to his feet, holding his throbbing head as he did. He felt a soft cloth there, tightly holding some cotton.

"You have quite a bump there, you sure you'll be alright there?" Clay said, standing up as well.

"I'm…..fine." He said while looking around, the headache growing, though he was to stubborn to let a headache get to him.

Kimiko shoved him slightly as she stood up. "Don't lie! You're going to hurt yourself that way."

Raimundo fell over, now very dizzy. "I'm only gonna get hurt if you keep shoving me!" He said his voice exasperated.

"Can't you two just not fight? Just once?" A seemingly annoyed Dojo asked, Clay helping Raimundo up again.

Kimiko quickly apologized and Raimundo nodded, now slightly in a daze.

"Now come on, let's go back to the temple, we could all use some rest." Dojo said, for once being sensible.

They all nodded and Dojo transformed close to the group.

XXXXXXXXX

Raimundo relaxed behind everyone else, kind of just watching them. Omi and Kimiko were playing Goo Zombies II, and Clay was enjoying the ride. Then something triggered in his mind. If not for these people, he would most likely be dead.

His friends meant more to him then he had thought, and obviously, they felt the same way.

"I'm glad." He whispered softly.

(AN: That's it! Oh! Wait! Does anyone have any good song that would be sorta like No Reason and Somewhere? One that mainly focuses on Jack's feelings this time? That'd help alot! Thankies!)


End file.
